Hey, you, I don't like your girlfriend!
by Angel2Demon
Summary: Rikkai Dai, un grupo de chicos fuertes, arrasadores, amables?, comprensibles?, panes de dios WTF!. Han de enfrentarse con un problema... la vida diaria. Fun With RikkaiDai ho! ¡quién ganará esta pelea! R&R. ¡NO FLAME!


A/N: Hola!!!! Vengo ya con este fic, Prince of Tennis xD Un ?xKirihara para intrigarse. Fun con Rikkai Dai y pandilla. ¡Para entretenerse en familia de fangirls!

"**Hey, you, I don't like your Girlfriend!"**

Por Angel2Demon

Capítulo 1

¿Un ACOSADOR?

"¡Renji-san!" gritó Kirihara sollozando dramáticamente.

El nombrado vino al socorro. "¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó agitado.

"Alguien…. Alguien…" Su voz se entrecortaba por la falta de respiración, por si fuera poco corrió demasiado.

Renji lo miró, aún con los ojos cerrados, intensamente. Registró por medio de sus ojos, la condición en la que estaba su compañero de equipo, sus ropas estaban desgarradas brutalmente.

"Alguien…. Me…" Continuó Kirihara. Su rostro estaba blanco como un papel y su vista no se separaba de la de Renji. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, hubo compañía de parte de Shishido, Niou y desafortunadamente para Kirihara, Marui.

Niou miró con sorpresa la situación, sus ojos irradiaban desesperación por decir algo al respecto. Entonces dijo lo único que le vino a la mente…

"Renji… ¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A KIRIHARA-CHAN! PERVERTIDOOO"

Todos cayeron al piso al estilo anime, al menos no Kirihara, que ya estaba tendido en el piso. Le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Niou-kun, para tu información, yo he encontrado a Akaya-kun ya en este estado…no espero que me creas pero…" Ambos lanzaban chispas de sus ojos, matándose con la sola mirada.

"Chicos… no se… peleen… por mi**♥**" Dijo Kirihara un poco sonrojado con mirada pícara, poniendo una mano en su pecho y posicionándose de manera más uke-provocativa.

"¡No estamos peleando por ti!" Le gritaron al unísono en respuesta.

Marui, mascando el chicle, se acercó a Kirihara despacio, arrodillándose y observando a Kirihara. "Umm.. volviendo al tema…" interrumpió el cuerdo Shishido, mientras miraba atónito la escena que estaban armando todos. ".. Kirihara¿qué es lo que te sucedió?" miraba preocupado a un joven tirado en la escalera, en frente de la casa de Renji, por si fuera poco, todos los transeúntes miraban extrañados a los jóvenes.

Los labios de Kirihara se movían despacio, sin emitir sonido alguno.

"…?" Los otros 4 trataban de leerle los labios pero sin conseguirlo… "¿qué cosa?"

"Alguien…. Me…. Nghh!" Se agarró el costado del abdomen, simulando un arduo trabajo para volver a hablar. "… vi- vi- vi-"

Shishido emitió un gemido de asombro, si era que Kirihara iba a decir lo que pensaba que iba a decir, la ira dentro de sí comenzó a surgir. ¿quién se atrevería hacerle _eso_ a Kirihara, a _nuestro_ Kirihara?

"Uhh…" se desmayó en la escalera, sus ojos se cerraron.

"¡¡¡KIRIHARA-CHAAAAN!!!" Niou se acercó a Kirihara, agarrándolo por los brazos. "Está… está… MUERTO!" Chorros de agua le salían de los ojos, entonces Renji le dio un manotazo en la cabezota de chorlito que tenía Niou.

"No está muerto" Marui le dio una mirada aburrida a Niou, y luego posó la vista sobre un durmiente Kirihara. Mascando el chicle, y haciendo globos dijo "creo que deberíamos llevarlo al hospital"

"Tienes razón, Marui-kun. Lo antes posible, mejor" Renji asintió pensativo mientras cagaban entre los cuatro a Kirihara.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Murmullos, sollozos incomodaban el sueño de Kirihara. Sentía cómo múltiples manos se posaban sobre la frente de éste, y de a ratos sentía cómo impertinentemente una mano le tocaba ciertos lugares.

Disgustado, abrió los ojos. Observó a los visitantes. Yukimura-buchou, Sanada-teme, Shishido, Niou-baka, Renji-kun, Yagyuu-san, Kabaji, Marui Bunta. Todos estaban mirándolo con sorpresa. Pero había otros dos que no los conocía, o mejor dicho, no los recordaba.

"Kirihara, qué diablos te ha ocurrido?" preguntó Shishido.

"Mmm.."

"No puedo creer que no te acuerdes.." Sanada rodó los ojos en signo de desilusión.

"¡No es verdad! Yo de verdad que tuve un a-.. a.. acosador¡si! Eso es…" dijo un poco confundido Kirihara.

"¿Te hizo algo?"

"Bueno…. Ehh…"

"…"

"Yo… ahmm… ¿ya tuvieron el almuerzo?..."

Silencio absoluto.

"Creo que en estos casos, haya o no un acosador, has hecho un fraude. Te auto-mutilaste a golpes como un masoquista y viniste hacia mi con fin de comer gratis…" Yanagi Renji lo miró muy enojado.

"¡Yadda! Es la pura verdad"

"Pues entonces dinos qué pasó…." Le reprendió Yagyuu.

Kirihara miró hacia el piso, sus manos sudando sobre las sábanas. _¿Qué debo hacer, decirles o no decirles?_

"¿q-quiénes son ellos dos?" apuntó el geminiano a las dos personas que no reconocía, haciéndose el sordo de la pregunta anterior.

"¡Y que te haces el tonto! EH!!!" Niou le agarró de las ropas amenazándolo con el puño. Un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Yanagi y Yagyuu le detuvo.

"¡¡Y QUE NO TE ACUERDAS DE MI!!" interrumpió a los gritos el joven de pelo rojo vivo que estaba mirando a cierta distancia la situación.

"…………….ahhhh……….."

"…"

"………hhhhnnnnnn…..no" Giró su cabeza en duda.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo, de la fuerza ida pero se paró con más fuerza y alzó el puño a la altura de sus ojos flameantes con una vena resaltando.

"¡Se ve que estás fuera de ritmo!" gritó el pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo que no te acuerdas, Akaya-kun? Estuvieron en el campamento de tennis cuando fuiste. La vez en aquel incidente en el que te caíste de las escaleras. Kamio Akira"

"eh? …. OOHHH, ahora recuerdo!" Sonrió Kirihara "Él es el idiota que insistía con encontrar el culpable aunque nadie sospechaba de él… ahora recuerdo su frase 'subir el ritmo'. Y estaba todo el tiempo sobre mi, sus manos por todo mi cuerpo…" Su pose de uke-smexy volvió.

"EEHHH!" Miró sonrojado al chico de segundo año, casi al borde de la explosión. Sus manos temblando en los lugares menos esperados. "¿Y-Yo?. ¡Cuándo te he tocado! Ni una vez te he ni rosado en ese lugar!!!"

"Uhuh… y qué me dices en el patio que estábamos haciendo elongación¿quieres decirme cómo accidentalmente tu mano me acarició las frutillitas cuando hacía lagartijas?" Kirihara miró burlonamente a Kamio.

Todos miraron sospechosamente a Kamio.

"K..K…Ku?" El alma se le fue a Kamio, dejándolo blanco como papel.

"¡Que Kamio sea un pervertido no tiene punto alguno aquí!" Sanada puso orden entre todos. "Kirihara, dinos qué es lo que te sucedió…"

"E-Está bien" Dijo con seguridad.

…

"Bueno, yo estaba caminando de regreso a la parada del autobús cuando…"

-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack** -.-.-.-.-

"La la la la la la laa vivo muy feliz de la vida, he comprado chocolates para comer de a montón y…" me había tropezado con algo.

"…Uy qué es eso?" me pregunté mientras miraba la cosa rara que había en el piso. Obviamente sentía un poco de miedo. Era como una cosa peluda y negra allí tirado en la vereda. Me daba un poco de asco el olor que despedía, así que decidí agarrar una ramita que curiosamente lo encontré al costado de mi pie. Lo levanté con la punta de ella y lo tiré al cesto más cercano y…

* * *

"Espérate un segundo, a quién le importa la maldita peluca. Dinos de una vez la acción!" gritó entusiasmado Niou, interrumpiendo la lectura. 

"¿Quieres que cuente o no?" preguntó ofendido Kirihara.

Todos asintieron, entonces decidió proseguir…

* * *

Bueno, como iba diciendo… ah, sí. Tiré esa cosa rara a la basura, entonces pensé "Uhh, todo esta misión imposible me está dando hambre" Así que hice caso a mi corazón de oro y me quité la mochila de la espalda, abrí el cierre y saqué la bolsa de papitas fritas que estaba en la vianda… Había obento preparado por mi madre pero era un poco tedioso tener que sacar los palillos y sacar el mantel, el vaso, las servilletas, las tapas, el wasabi, la 7-up, el agua mineral, la salsa agridulce, las hamburguesas—

* * *

"¿Pero qué diablos te traes en esa mochila?. ¡Un restaurante entero!" Niou se reía con los brazos agarrados a su vientre, no podía dejar de reír. 

¡POW! El bromista recibió un golpe en la cabeza pero ahora de parte de Sanada.

"Está bien, ya entendí el mensaje, lo dejaré continuar…"

* * *

¿Por dónde iba..? ah, sí. …y la ensalada, el termo, los duraznos y las frutillas para agarrar la sal. Así que, como dije antes, no lo hice. 

Iba comiendo mis papitas mientras seguía la dirección en la que se encontraba la parada del autobús. Y vaya que estaba lejos. Eran como 5 cuadras a la derecha y luego tenía que doblar en la 5ta y seguir rumbo por otras 3 cuadras. De sólo pensarlo me daban ganas de tomar agua y comer los chocolates, así que abrí el bolso--

* * *

"Tsk, otra vez hablando de comida…" 

"¡Niou!"

* * *

Bueno, a pedido del idiota que me interrumpe todo el tiempo me saltearé la parte de la curva y diré lo más interesante –miró con cara enojada a Niou- Estaba terminando las cuadras cuando sentí que alguien me miraba intensamente por la espalda. Y a cada paso, la mirada se hacía más intensa, no pude evitar mirar por mi hombro de reojo. 

No había nadie a la vista. Y lo peor, es que estaba yo solo, no había transeúnte alguno. Seguí caminando por mi camino sin darle importancia…

Otra vez sentí esa presencia, pero lo que yo hacía era ignorarlo.

Pasos pesados se hacían marcar sobre el cemento, haciendo mi corazón acelerarse mucho.

-suspiró pesadamente cuando Yagyuu se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro-

Más y más me asustaban, apresuraba los pasos y seguía ignorándolo. Llegó al punto que hasta sentí la respiración de esa presencia sobre mi hombro.

Toda mi sangre se drenó hasta mis piernas…

No podía pensar en nada, estaba sudando en la frente, mi mano automáticamente se acercó a mi cara para quitar el sudor cuando escuché una voz grave detrás de mí decir. "Quédate quieto"

Mi mano se congeló al instante, así como mis pulmones dejaron de aspirar por unos milisegundos. Mi cuerpo se había endurecido como una estatua. Y luego, sentí que ese hombre me rozó el trasero con una mano, así de palma. – Kirihara sollozó – El hombre malo, comenzó a hacerme cosas raras, mientras me sostenía con una mano ambos brazos. No podía defenderme, estaba solo. Luego de unos sórdidos momentos de angustias… sentí cómo mi espalda se liberaba de un peso bastante ligero, pero predecible.

Me giré un poco, vi cómo la figura de la sombra me miraba intensamente. Me rendí sobre la vereda mirando a mí alrededor, mirando si le había hecho algo a mi cuerpo. Nada por el frente—Pero mi espalda dolía gravemente…

Fueron unos minutos bastantes extraños cuando me di cuenta de algo… El hombre se estaba llevando algo…

-Todos sus compañeros se estaban literalmente comiendo los dedos por el suspenso. Shishido estaba irradiando ira por los ojos. Niou estaba desconcertado por lo que había dicho. Incluso Yukimura lo miraba con sorpresa y miedo.

"Él…" Kirihara tensó los ojos, mirando a un punto fijo. "…me había robado las raquetas!"

Todos le miraron…

"¡¡VAS A DAR UNAS CUANTAS BUENAS VUELTAS A LAS 25 CANCHAS DEL INSTITUTO RIKKAI DAI!!" Sanada saltó sobre Kirihara con un aura asesina.

"…D-Detente. ¡Alguien que me ayude! Me está acosando!" replicó la víctima.

Renji sonrió un poco antes de confesar. "Si, Akaya-kun, que tal si te ayudamos a corregir ese mal de mentiras que te aqueja y que a NOSOTROS nos molesta, no te parece una buena idea?"

"Me parece una excelente idea… Renji-kun" concordó Marui mascando chicle. "y tú, Yukimura, tienes alguna queja en cuanto nuestro método de 'corrección'?"

El pobre Geminiano miró con ojos de perrito abandonado al chico más comprensible de todo el equipo, con un poco de esperanza en que detenga toda esa locura… El 'comprensible' lo miró y por fin reveló,

"Átenlo."

"Nyoooooo!" los gritos de terror de Kirihara llegaban hasta los pobres ancianos y heridos del hospital. '¿Qué habrá allí?' '¿Dónde está la cámara de tortura?' serían sus preguntas más frecuentes luego de tal escándalo.

Y en una esquina, miraba el joven pelirrojo con perplejidad.

Kamio se sonrojaba de siquiera estar en el mismo cuarto que esos locos, y bueno, quién no sentiría vergüenza al tener que presenciar lo que le hacen a uno de sus compañeros por haber contado la estúpida verdad…

"Estos chicos sí que no están a mi ritmo…" resolvió.

* * *

¡Fin capítulo 1! 

Totalmente cracked up! xD

Fun with Rikkai Dai group.

Y eso no es todo: acción, suspenso y demás estarán por venir tal como el humor que los acompañará. (Y van a comer papas fritas en un asado)

Ya verán por qué he puesto un título tan cursi… si leen los próximos capis. ,

Sí, me ha quedado bien cortito este capítulo. ¡Nos veremos en el próximo!


End file.
